


Slow Walk

by Kyarorain



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: Yomiel is going to meet an old friend, and happens to run into a certain little girl.





	Slow Walk

Yomiel takes his time walking along the street. He has reservations about going this way, to that house. Just seeing it will be enough to remind him of the terrible sins he committed.

The flame hungrily devours the string, racing toward the waiting gun. The woman notices it then, far too late. A hand flies to her mouth and her eyes grow wide as saucers. There's barely enough time for her to realise she's about to die.

BANG.

A red dot appears on her forehead where the bullet has buried itself in her skull and she slumps soundlessly to the floor. A scarlet puddle forms around her head. Her body isn't moving. She was dead before she even hit the floor.

The blond man shakes his head, trying to drive away the memory. It's not something he likes to dwell on.

No matter how much time goes by, he doubts he will ever be able to forget the crimes he committed. Even if they were erased from history, he still gets that aching sensation of guilt in his gut from time to time.

The cry of a young girl cuts through the air.

Yomiel looks up and sees a bill being tossed about on the wind, coming his way. He reaches out and manages to snare it with his fingers, then looks around for the girl.

She is racing up to him now.

It shouldn't have been a shock. After all, he was heading toward the place where she lived, but it was still a surprise to see her so suddenly like this. As Yomiel looks down at the young girl with the purple hair, wearing that yellow ribbon she seems to love so much, his mind flashes back again.

"Mom! Mom!!!"

The little girl kneels next to her mother and frantically shakes her shoulder. Blood is soaking into her dress, staining it deep red, but she doesn't seem to care. Tears are raining down her face in twin waterfalls as she begs her mother to wake up.

But it isn't the little girl's reaction that has him interested. It's the look of grief and confusion on her father's face. It brings him a sick thrill.

"Mister?"

Yomiel snaps out of it. "Oh, sorry. Did you drop this?" He holds the cash out to her.

Kamila nods, taking it from him. "Thanks, mister. Mom would have been mad if I lost it." She stuffs it securely away in her pocket, then gives him a curious glance. "I've never seen you here before."

"I'm just here to visit a friend. It's been a long time since I last saw him." It's been ten long years, waiting behind bars. He's just recently been released from jail and is aching to see his old friend once more.

"Really? I hope you get to see your friend." Kamila's face brightens as she smiles.

Yomiel feels a little pang in his chest. The girl standing before him has never had to know the pain of losing her mother and father, hasn't seen her own mother dying right in front of her. On top of those things, he even wanted to manipulate her into killing her father. How could he have been so twisted as to inflict so much suffering upon a little girl? She had never done him any wrong and yet he caused her so much pain.

"I'm sorry." The words slip out suddenly. He doesn't really mean to say them out loud. It's not like she would understand why he was apologising.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself," Yomiel says quickly. "Anyway, I have to go. You should get on with your shopping, right?"

"Oh yeah. Bye, mister!" Kamila races off.

Yomiel looks over his shoulder, watching her leave, then starts the slow walk once more. He's done some bad things to certain little girls. His taking Lynne hostage was an event that couldn't be erased from history, but at least Lynne has been able to live with it. The trauma is surely nothing compared to the pain of losing your parents.

He swears never to make a little girl cry again if he can help it.


End file.
